Who could love a werewolf?
by Miandre
Summary: Remus Lupin thinks that he'll be alone forever, but then he meets someone who turns his world upside down.
1. Alone

A/N why hello there This is my first ever ficcie!!!!!! Well, the first one that i actually like :)

Umm.. please review and tell me what you think.... and dont worry!!! Its gets happier, i promise

Namely when Miandre enters the story (looks evil) hehe

So... just to let you know.. i'll be updating weekly... on a regular basis, well, i'll try.. considering my schedule is so hectic i never know when i'll get time to write :S but then.. what is double science for??

One last thing, this story is dedicated to my good friend Jennifer, who's cute picture of Remus saying "Alas, but who could love a werewolf?" inspired me to write this dw, you can be Miandre too :D

Disclaimer - i do not own harry potter. But it would very much like to own Remus (winks)

Chapter 1 - Alone

Remus Lupin sat on his bed feeling miserable. Nothing seemed to go right in his life, it just wasn't _fair. _He stared at the floor and sighed, deep in thought. His father had locked him in his room again, Remus could hear him stomping around downstairs, drunk as usual. He looked down at his arm, the scars seeming to glow, a constant reminder of what he'd been through.

Standing up, he moved to the small window of his attic bedroom, and stared out. The half moon seemed pale and worn out, mirroring the aching tiredness and pain he felt in his soul. It was all alone, up there in the sky, alone like him. Sometimes he wished that he could just fly up there and join the moon.

The moon. He hated it... yet, felt some kinship with it. It was his sorrow, and his secret. The reason why he'd be alone forever.

Slowly, the aching misery inside him seeming to weigh him down, Remus walked back to his bed and collapsed onto it, burying his head under a pillow. While softly outside, rain began to fall.

Remus woke the next morning to find a wet fluffy lump sitting on his head. Frowning, he raised an arm and pulled it off, dropping it onto the bed. He sat up and groaned, rubbing his eyes. Opening them, he was shocked to find the contents of his tiny room soaked, including himself. He stood up slowly, trudging over to the window and closing it. Outside it was still raining lightly.

Walking back over to his bed and sitting down, he picked up the lump and raised his eyebrow critically. The lump shook itself, spraying Remus with water, then proceeded to hoot happily.

"I don't know what you have to be so happy about." Remus remarked sleepily, standing up and setting the owl down on his miniscule desk. Running a hand through his silvery brown hair, he fell back onto his bed and yawned. Great, he thought. another day. Another day of sitting in this room. There was still four weeks of his holiday left, and he didn't even know if his father would let him return to Hogwarts.

"Speaking of Hogwarts..." He said, suddenly remembering a particularly nasty piece of Astrology homework that he had conveniently forgotten about. Sighing, he sat down at his desk and rummaged through his many scrolls. As he searched, a magazine fell onto the ground. Picking it up, he recognised it as _Young Magical Weekly_, a magazine aimed at students studying magic all over the world. Momentarily distracted, Remus flicked through it, one page catching his eye.

_Owl Pen Pals!_

_Join our new Owl Pen Paling system, sign up, and you could be chatting to someone on the other side of the world within minutes! Guaranteed to give you hours of fun and laughter, and many many new friends!_

Frowning and rubbing his forehead, Remus picked up his pen and began to fill in the form attached.

"What harm can it do?" He mused. "Perhaps I don't have to be alone..."

As he finished writing, excitement started to rise in him. Perhaps he could have a friend after all. Someone on the other side of the world wouldn't know anything about him, who he was...WHAT he was.

Cutting out the form with scissors, he slid it into an envelope and tied it to the leg of the owl, who was currently trying to eat his copy of _'Unfogging the Future.' _

"I dont know who you are, or where you came from, but if you delivered this for me it would be really good." He said, stroking its feathers and receiving a sharp nip for his efforts.

Remus sighed, staring at the drop of blood on his finger, and set the owl down on his window sill. It shook itself and hooted, then looked at Remus imploringly.

"I suppose you want a name..." He frowned. "I'll call you Captain." He decided, remembering a name his mother always used to call him, Captain Stupid.

"_What's wrong Remus? You look sad."_

"_It's the kids at school, mum. They all hate me."_

"_Don't say that Captain Stupid! You'll find a friend one day. I bet there's someone special out there just waiting for you."_

Remus was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Captain had flown away. Sighing, he fell back on his bed and started doing his Astrology homework.


	2. A letter

A/N hello! Okay i know it's not a week yet, but i've decided to update anyway, aren't i nice? Umm.. just a few notes, i dont think this chapter is as good as the last... and i know its a little slow, but dont worry, there's only a few more chapters until he goes to hogwarts

I suppose i should answer my reviewers... hehe! I got reviews!!! Yayayayayayayay!!! (dances around)

GringottsVault711 - you were my only first reviewer lol why thankee for your kind comments :) and i dont know when Remus actually met James and Sirius and (yuk) Peter.. but in this story he isn't friends with them yet...note the 'yet'.. dw they come in soon :D

Disclaimer - if i owned Harry Potter than i would be a millionaire by now, but since i just spent all my money on icecream, i guess that kind proves i dont... i dont think i'd be able to eat that much icecream...

Chapter 2 - A letter

After 3 hours of starcharts and moon cycles, Remus lay down his Astrology text book and fell back onto his bed. Yawning, he slowly sat back up again and piled up his books. He dumped them on his desk - almost covering the entire surface - and glared at the door, in the hope that the glare would somehow fly all the way down the stares and reach his father.

"I cannot live in a two metre by one metre room for the rest of my life." He grumbled, walking over to the door and banging on it. After 10 minutes of non stop banging, the door opened a fraction, and something flew through. Remus could hear the stomps of his father fading away. "Well fine." He muttered, sitting down on his bed again and investigating the container that now lay on the ground.

"If he'd thrown that 2 centemetres to the left it would've flown out the window." He remarked, opening it. It turned out to be two pieces of buttered bread, and a bottle of water. "Well at least i wont starve." He sighed, and began to eat his lunch.

As he was halfway through eating the second piece of bread, something small and feathery flew through the window and dropped on his head. "Must you do that?" Remus asked, sounding bemused. (hehe i love that word) Captain hooted and looked very proud of himself, before holding out his leg to reveal the parchment that was tied to it. Suddenly excited, Remus pulled the parchment off and opened it.

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

_We have noted your application to our Owl Pen Paling System, and are pleased to notify you that it was a success! We have matched you with another applicant, a 14 yr old girl by the name of Miandre Sturluson who is currently living in Australia. _

_To start writing to your pen pal, all you need to do is start writing! Your owl has been briefed on the journey and with our help will make it to Australia safe, we guarantee this or you get your money back!!! Or at least full compensating for the damage, and possibly a new owl._

_TaTa, _

_Young Magical Weekly._

It was signed with large, flourishy letters written in hideously fluoro green ink. Remus sat staring at it for a while, then jumped as a crack of thunder broke the silence. He stood up and walked a metre to the window and stared out of it. The sky was dark and cloudy, and it had started raining again. He leaned on the window sill as lightning lit up the sky, illuminating the street with a strange, ethereal glow. Remus stared out sadly. A lone tear slid down his face, glistening in the brief light.

There was a bang from downstairs, and a small figure stomped outside, and shook his fist at the sky. Remus watched as his father stumbled drunkenly out into the storm.

His father.

His tormenter.

It hadn't always been like this though, he hadn't always been locked in a tiny attic room. He had lived a relatively normal life before... when his mother was alive...

Remus swallowed painfully and slammed the window shut, trying to resist the torrent of sorrow that threatened to overflow. He sat down on his bed and took a deep shuddery breath.

After a while he calmed down, and sat listening to the light patter of the rain on the roof. He pushed the aching misery deep down inside him, and unclasped the charm that he was wearing around his neck, holding it tightly. It was a tiny silver wolf, a present from his mother. She had given it to him to protect him, to protect him from a fate worse than death. Remus looked at it, feeling numb.

_I must fight the despair away, I cant let it control me. _He thought, clenching his had into a fist around the charm. Feeling left out, Captain fluttered over to him and fell on his lap, chirruping softly. Remus stroked his feathers, suddenly noticing that the storm had died down a little.

"You're real, Captain." He told the tiny owl. "You're real, alive, you exist, you're something other than the despair. And if i'm to fight it than i'll need you're help." Captain nodded as if in agreement, giving Remus a small nip on his finger. Frowning, Remus remembered the letter. He looked at Captain thoughtfully. "Captain, I have an idea. It might work, i dont know." He stood up, and sat down at his desk, pulling a clean piece of parchment from a draw and dipping his quill in a jar of ink. Captain flew over and perched on the desk, hooting curiously. "You see, my feathery friend, i have you, and you can fly. I have a window, that you can fly out of, and i have a _lot_ of spare parchment and ink that needs to be used." He turned his attention back to the owl and winked. "I also have the name of a particular person in Australia who i'm sure is dying to hear from me." Captain dipped his claws into the ink and then proceeded to drip it everywhere. Remus sighed and snatched him up, setting him down on the other side of the desk, out of reach of the ink. "What i'm trying to say is, I think i'll give this pen paling thing a go. Some contact with the outside world would do me good, dont you think?" Captain didn't reply, he had taken to zooming around Remus's head. Scowling, Remus picked up his quill and began to write.

_Dear Miandre,_

_Hello, my name is Remus Lupin and I live in a 2 metre by 1 metre attic room at the top of my fathers house. I'm currently on holidays, but in a few weeks i will start my 3rd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is the big magic school over here, i suppose you've probably heard of it. Umm, i dont really know what to say... err, what's is like over there in Australia? Well, it's storming here, though that's odd because it's summer... but we've been having some very weird weather here lately so..._

_Anyway... that's all i can think of right now, please write back._

_From R. L._

"There, what do you think?" He said, admiring his handywork. Captain didn't say anything, because he'd fallen in the jar of ink.

A/N there we go!!! Over a thousand word too! but Remus cries.. awww.. poor ickly Remus.. (hugs Remus) hehe.. and since i've decided to learn japanese, i shall leave you with this. Please review! Arigatou!


	3. Dear Remus

A/N hello

Sam - hiiiiiiiii!!!

Miandre - (sighs) i was wondering when you were going to turn up..

Sam - really? How interesting...

Miandre - because you always like to crash my fics....

Sam - too right i do when are you going to write MY story!!! Ha? Ha? When when when!! (stamps foot)

Miandre - ahh!!! Go away!!! (shoves Sam back into other fic) dont mind her.. she crawled out of my stargate story when i wasn't looking... (glares)

Yes anyhow... yayayay!!! I got 2 more reviews!!! (dances around) even though one was from one of my best friends... hehe hi Happy!!!!

GringottsVault711 - thankyou once again :)

Happy Snakes Rule - hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Umm.. yeh i guess i could put you in it somewhere.... (thinks) well, Miandre's going to eventually come to england.. no duh... so... maybe you can come and visit her

Just a note, Miandre is pronounced my-AN-drey not MY-an-drey or mee-AN-drey.. just to let you know :)

Umm. Also another thing... it was storming as i was writing the first chapter so i wrote that in.. without realising that remus was on summer holidays.. and it usually storms in winter in england... (i know, i used to live there ) but here in australia it storms in summer so... (gotta love them tropics) just if you thought that was a little odd..

Chapter 3 - Dear Remus

Remus woke up the next morning to find his door unlocked. He stared at it in amazement for a few minutes, trying to determine whether he was still dreaming or not. After pinching himself several times, he clasped the handle and turned it, opening the door. The first thing he saw was the long narrow staircase, winding down to the rest of the house. Remus walked down quietly, step by step, in case his father was downstairs. When he reached the bottom, he found the living room to be empty. He walked across into the kitchen, also empty, and opened the fridge, searching for food.

After double checking that his father wasn't in the house, he settled on a boiled egg and toast, trying to remember how long it had been since he ate cooked food.

"Two weeks." He muttered. "2 long weeks." While his egg was cooking, Remus set out trying to find things that would make the last four weeks of the holidays slightly bearable. First he visited his old room and collected a stack of books to read, then he rounded up as much packaged food that he could find that wouldn't be missed, and his them under his bed in the attic room. By this time his egg was boiling, so he sat down at the table to eat it, and read a newspaper that was lying there.

When he'd finished his egg, he cleaned up everything as best he could, then made a last check of anything he might need. Suddenly he had an idea, and ran into a small room at the back of the house, searching through one on the cupboards in there. He rummaged through several layers of old camping gear before finding what he was looking for, a long, thick rope.

"This could be useful." He observed. Suddenly there was a roar as a car pulled up in the driveway. Jumping violently, Remus slammed the door of the cupboard shut, and scurried back up the stairs. As he ran, he was struck by a thought. Rushing back down again, he slipped into his fathers room, and searched through the desk that had belonged to his mother. There was a jingle of keys, as his father opened the front door, and Remus turned and fled, running silently up the stairs. He tripped on the last one, and went flying into his room, smashing into the bed. Cursing, he stood up hurriedly and shut the door, just in time to hear stomping footsteps coming up the stairs. Remus fell back onto his bed and kept as silent as he could. After a few seconds, there was a click, as the door was locked again, then the footsteps stomped back downstairs.

Remus let out a deep breath, and unclenched his fist to reveal what he'd taken from his mothers desk. Lying there, was a small, metal hairclip.

lll

After reading most of a book that he'd salvaged from his room, Remus was bored again. He'd sent Captain off with the letter the day before, after the storm had died down, and he still hadn't returned. Sighing, he picked up the book again and began to read.

lll

A few hours later, Captain flew through the window and fell exhausted onto Remus's bed. Remus jumped up, taking the tiny owl and sitting down at his desk, before frantically untying his letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_Hello! Thanks for writing to me, i've been on the list for a few months with no pen pal so..._

_Anyway, my name's Miandre Sturluson, though i suppose you already know that. Umm, your room sounds cool, though a little small, lol. I live in an averaged sized house, in Australia, YEAH!! Hehe. So what's it like over there in the land of the pom? Storming eh, well, it's winter here, so no storms. Actually it's nice and cold and snuggly :)_

_Err, what do you like to do in your spare time?? I'm an artist, i like to draw and i play the piano and the fluuuuute :P lol._

_Soooooo i really dont know what else to say so.. byebye!_

_Write back soon,_

_From M.S. _

Remus smiled, and re-read the letter a further 5 more times, before taking his quill and beginning to write.

_Dear Miandre,_

_Hi! Thanks for the letter, i really enjoyed it. What i like to do with my spare time? Well, its the holidays, so i seem to have a lot of spare time. Mostly i just read and write. _

_I also have an owl. His name's Captain, and he flew into my room during a storm a few days ago, and has been here ever since. Do you have a pet? So what's it like in Australia, does it get really hot? It's mostly cold and rainy here, though since it's summer it should be warm, though for some reason it isn't. Currently a dark cloud is hanging over us. I do not know why. I like storms though, they make things interesting, and the smell of rain is calming. I would like to write more, but my quill is running out of ink and i still have some homework to finish._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_From L.P._

Remus stared at the letter, not entirely happy with it. For some reason he always hated what he wrote.

"Do you think i should send it so soon?" He asked Captain, who hooted softly, and promptly fell asleep. Sighing, Remus folded the letter and placed it in a draw. "Well i think that answers it.. I'll send it tomorrow."

Deciding that there probably wouldn't be any dinner, Remus hunted under his bed for his stash of food, and pulled out a packet of biscuits. He ate them slowly, deep in thought.

A/N there we go, not quite a thousand words but thats all i could think of. Please read and review. Arigato! (waves)

5


	4. Full Moon pt 1

A/N NOOOOOOOOOOOTES!!!!!

I GOT 8 REVIEWS!!!!!! Hehe

Sam - reviews?? (snort)

Miandre - oh hello you

Sam - oh JAAAAACK!

Jackson - yes?

Sam - Miandre says she got reviews, but i dont believe her.

Miandre - (sigh) yes indeed i got reviews.. and guess what?!?!?!?!

Sam and Jack in unison - WHAT!?!?#$?!#K$#(?

Miandre - i got 14 reviews for your story!!!!

Sam - yayayayay!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee (dances around) awww, i feel loved

Jackson - WOW! (claps Miandre on the back) good work there.

Miandre - yes.. and now on to the REVIEWERS:

Sam - (sniggering) as if you got reviewers...

Miandre - oh go away you. (shoves Sam and Jack back into other fic where they belong)

shmonkee - Okay, L.P? lol! I didn't notice that, it's supposed to be R.L.... i guess i must have taken it from Lu-Pin... lol...thanks for pointing that out, i'd change it... but i really could not be bothered.. :P

Mmm laziness all...

xxLullaby Of Lightxx - Captain stupid, that is kinda mean.. and really really stupid.. but my imagination had been killed by a long session of double maths and i really couldn't think of anything else.. i wanted to call the owl Captain because my friend jennifer who drew the original cartoon that this story came from has an invisible horse called Captain so.. And i dont think she was trying to be sarcastic.. :blues:

Gilwen Sumer - thankee the Japanese isn't really going anywhere at the moment... i only know a few random phrases and characters :(

GringottsVault711 - thanks once again for reviewing and yes there is a storm brewing ;) hehe. I have lots of things planned for Remus... (looks evil) looooots of things... including a full moon, thats coming up very soon.. wait, i think thats in this chapter! Lol...and dont worry, i'm writing more now!! See, look at me write :P :) umm. I guess i'd better start writing then:

(btw i'm not entirely happy with this chapter, I kind of got stuck writing it.)

Edit - okay this is only half the chapter but i'm going to post it anyway because i'm really busy at the moment and updates wont be very quick. AHAHHA!! I just had my gr 5 piano exam and i played all the scales wrong!!! (teary eyed) ah well..........

Chapter 4 - Full moon

The next week passed rather uneventfully. The storms died down, and the weather began to warm up again. After reading all 15 books that he'd taken, Remus now depended solely on Miandre's letters to keep him from dying of boredom. Unfortunately Captain had taken almost the entire week to return with her answer.

_Dear Remus,_

_Hello! How are you? Yes i do have a pet, i have two guinea pigs and a bat called Charlie. Bit odd, having a bat, i think he has magical powers though, he's just too lazy to reveal them. _

_Oh and yes, it does get hot here!!! Far too hot if you ask me. I bow before whoever invented air conditioning, for it hath saved my life on many occasions. Hehe. I really like the cold though, you're so lucky to live in England!_

_I love storms too, they're exciting. For some reason i find bright blue skies depressing. Hmm.. Well, our holidays are finally over!! Noooooooooooooo! It's back to school for us... our school is okay, but a little boring. I've heard that Hogwarts is in a castle! Is that true? How cool would that be, going to school in a castle... (sighs) well, here is a drawing i did for you, hope you like i have to go to bed early, school in the morning._

_Good night!_

_From Miandre_

Remus unfolded the other piece of parchment. Miandre had drawn a storm, a mass of dark blue and grey clouds and lightning. Searching in his drawer for bluetak, he stuck the picture up on his wall, and looked at it for a long time.

That night Remus had a strange dream. He dreamt that he was in the storm in the picture, and he was trying to walk to the other side, but no matter how many steps he took he couldn't seem to get any further. A large gust of wind blew him over, he tried to stand up but couldn't, then a figure appeared in the distance, he knew it was Miandre, but when she turned around her face was blurred by the rain. She leant over and helped him to stand, but then the picture started to disintegrate, the colours began to run down the page and they were falling too, falling falling falling down into darkness.

The next day Remus started to write back to Miandre, before realising that Captain was still asleep. Sighing, he stood up and stared out the window, watching as his father left the house and drove away in his car.

"Have a good day at work." He muttered, turning around and picking the lock on his door with his mothers hairpin.

He collected some more food, a few more books, then went and sat in his mothers study. All her things were still here, exactly as they were when she was alive. He stood up sadly, and opened a cupboard. It was like there was a part of her in there, it smelt like her, it felt like her, but all Remus could feel was an aching numbness.

He spent ages just rummaging through her things, sometimes laughing, sometimes crying as they brought back old memories. In the bottom of an old dusty cardboard box, he found a faded book. Opening it, he found it to be a photo album. Slowly Remus flicked through it, tears forming in his eyes. There was his mother and his father, smiling happily at the camera, and there was him as a baby. After a while he came across a photo with his mother and some unfamiliar faces in it. The caption read:

_Sara Lupin and the Potters_

Remus frowned. He knew James Potter from school, they had almost been friends in their first year, before everything had started to go downhill. But he hadn't known that his parents had known James's parents... On the next few pages he found some even stranger photos with more un-known people in them. He stared in surprise at one photo, of Dumbledore holding him as a baby. Remus shook his head, he hadn't known that his parents had known Dumbledore either.

His head swirling with strange possibilities, he put the photo album back and trudged back to his room, just as his father drove into the driveway. Remus wondered why he didn't try to escape. Probably because there would be no where for him to go, and his 'condition' might endanger people if he couldn't be restrained. Sighing, he fell down onto his bed and began to write.

_Dear Miandre,_

_Hello. I'm not really lucky to live in England, it's always raining. But i've heard that Australia constantly has good weather, is that true? And yes, Hogwarts is in a castle. Its pretty nice, but can get a little cold, especially down in the dungeons. _

_What's your school like?? Hogwarts is okay, but i dont really have any friends, last year my mum died and i've never really recovered... having friends is just too difficult. Today i snuck out of my room and sat in her study, it was interesting, i found an old photo album from when i was just born. What are your parents like? My dad is mostly too drunk to be nice, he doesn't like to see me. _

_Storms are interesting, but unfortunately they've stopped, and the weather is warming up again. But there's still 3 weeks left of our summer holidays so i'm stuck in this room with nothing to do._

_Anyhow, please write back,_

_From R.L._


	5. Full Moon Pt 2

A/N hello!!!!!!!! Erm... sorry for the wait, it was a wait wasn't it?? Well, by the time i finish this chapter it will be But yes, it took me ages to start writing this again because i um didn't know that the review system was down and because nobody reviewed for about a week, i er, assumed that everybody hated me. Naturally. (looks sheepish) this also means that i continue on my other story as well, if anybody cares :)

Well, its good news that currently i am reading the fifth HP book (i've only read it once! (gasp) SACRILIGE!!!!) and that i am going to TRY and make this story more like the real thing.. lol.

Also, i realise now that i spelt "Dumbledore" wrong in the previous chapter. Many apologies and i hope i didn't offend anyone. lol. But i do wish the stupid site would stop disappearing my smilies!!! And my asterises!!!!! Grrrr

Okay, i've fixed it now.

And yes i do know that its still a little slow, but dw, in this chapter there is quite a bit of action, and in the next chapter Repin actually goes out of his hou..._Repin??? _ergh...(disgruntled) hmmm...

GringottsVault711 - yay!!! Thanks for the review, you've reviewed every chapter!!! In which case, i have decided to put you in it. :) Hehe. I'm going to refer to you as GringottsVault711, but if you want to turn up again think up a name that you'd like to be called and tell me. :D

AffectedMangoO - as i said before, it is a little slow at the moment, but dont worry, in the chapter after this Remus leaves his house and meets some people so...

So, on to the stoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooory!!!!

Sam - that word had too many "O's".

Miandre - (exasperated) no... you think?

Sam - i do, actually.

Miandre - whats with you anyway? You're never this annoying in my other story (probes)

Sam - well, thats hardly my fault is it.. you're the one writing me.

Miandre - whats that got to do with................... ah. (cough)

Sam - anyway, weren't you going to go on to the story now?? You're going to end up spending longer writing the notes than the actual fanfiction again. (rolls eyes)

Miandre - .........................................................................................................................

Sam - well fine!! I'll introduce it then. (dramatic flourish) and NOW!! ON TO THE STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORY!!!!!!

Chapter 5 - Full moon pt 2

A week later, Remus was lying on his bed in an incredibly bad mood until Captain flew into his window and landed on his head. Grumbling, he pulled him self up and took the letter from the fluffy owl.

_Dear Remus,_

_Hey. Well, Australia doesn't constantly have good weather, it gets FAR too hot!!! My school is okay, some of the teachers are really stupid though. And incredibly boring! (sighs) The other day we were learning a difficult transfiguration spell and my friend GringottsVault711 accidentally transfigured our teacher (Mrs. Peters) into a turnip and nobody could figure out how to reverse it! So we just sat for the whole lesson and talked and gratified the turnip, and when another teacher finally found her 3 hours later and changed her back, her face was covered with "Mrs Peters loves Mr Welson" (the groundskeeper, he's a man hag, i swear) and various other insulting things. She couldn't wash them off for a week because the ink was charmed! :P hehe, she deserved it though, she's evil._

_Oh, i'm so sorry to hear about your mum. A few years ago my uncle died, i didn't really know him that well but it was terrible. :( And your dad sounds awful too! I feel so sorry for you... :( My parents are okay, they're the average parents i guess. _

_What was the photo album like? We're there any interesting photos? Not meaning to be disrespectful or anything..._

_Erm, umm, i have to go i can hear my mum calling from downstairs, i think Charlie's ruined the apple pie again... _

_Hope you feel better :)_

_From Mi_

Remus read through the letter very quickly, then re read it. Smiling, he stuck it up on the wall with the other letters, and admired them for a minute. "Hello Captain." He said, stroking the owl while Captain hooted happily and shook his feathers. Remus sighed, feeling strangely content. He looked at his watch, it was 7:00. Startled, he hadn't realised it was that late. There was a roar from outside, that signaled the departure of his father. Remus took the hairpin and picked the lock, he was so happy that he had forgotten what day it was.

He spent the next few hours watching TV and eating real food, enjoying the limited freedom that he had. He was enjoying himself so much that he lost track of time, and continued to stay downstairs for much longer than he had intended to, oblivious to the darkening sky.

At 11:30, the show he was watching finished, so Remus stood up and switched off the TV. Yawning, he trudged back to the stairs, rubbing his eyes. There was a howl from outside, probably the next door neighbours dog. Suddenly wide awake, Remus realised how late it was. He rushed to the window and looked out, then froze in horror. Slowly, he backed away from the window, but before he could reach the stairs, the front door was flung open. A tall figure stood framed in the doorway, it lurched forward and roared, "REMUS!" Before stumbling towards the frozen teenager. Remus stared, he couldn't move, he couldn't even think.

"REMUS!" His father roared again, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR ROOM!!!!"

"I...I...." Remus stuttered, edging backwards toward the stairs.

"COME BACK!" Yelled his father, pulling the terrified teenager towards him by his collar, and flinging him onto the ground. Remus moaned as his father threw him against the wall and hit him again. He crushed Remus into the wall, his fist raised to strike...

...when suddenly the moon appeared from behind its cloud, bathing them in its pale eerie glow.

Remus went rigid.

"YOU FOOL!" His father screamed, but his voice rang with fear. Remus began to shake. Hair was sprouting down his back and his fingernails were curling into claws. His father ran backwards and pulled out his wand. "Back, beast!" He cried. The werewolf snarled, its eyes red and blood shot. Slowly it lifted a paw, before howling and running straight at the shaking Mr Lupin. Who pointed his wand at the wolf and screamed, "SILVANO WOLFUS!" A shining silver spear shot out of his wand and speared the werewolf, who howled in pain and fell, silver sparks spitting from its fur.

There was a hollow silence, as if the very air was holding its breath. Gasping, Remus's father fell to the ground shuddering, his grip on his wand so tight that his knuckles had gone white. Then he raised his eyes slowly and glared with hatred at the unconscious werewolf that was his son.

A/N There we go, that's the second part of the chapter. Sorry it took so long to finish, i got distracted by another fic.....


End file.
